disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Chimp it Out transcript
Announcer: "Today, on All-New Power Rangers Turbo, everybody, including the Turbo Rangers are playing a mystery detective board game." Adam: "I'll use Mr. Large, in the attic, with the golden axe." Announcer: "But when Elgar transforms Bulk and Skull into chimpanzees, the Turbo Rangers must help to transform them back into their original human selves again." Tanya: "Oh those chimps look just like Bulk and Skull." Justin: "Aw man, Elgar must've transformed them." Rocky: "Bulk and Skull chimps? that's very disturbing." Announcer: "Can the Turbo Rangers defeat Alkasar? find out on All-New Power Rangers Turbo, next." Prologue: The theme song intro "Shift into Turbo!" Gooooooo Mighty engines roar Boobo Stewart as Adam Park Turbo charged for more Keke Palmer as Tanya Sloan Zachary Gordon as Justin Stewart drive 4 on the floor Aaron Johnson as Tommy Oliver Dakota Fanning as Katherine Hillard go, Power Rangers Turbo Rashida Jones as Divatox go Power Rangers Turbo Ben Stiller as Jerome Stone Blake Michael as Rocky DeSantos go Power Rangers Turbo Jameson Moss as Bulk and Joel Courtney as Skull gooooooo Scene 1: The Youth Center Gym and Juice Bar Justin: "I say I was Mr. Short, in the basement, with the silver hammer." Pounding Sounds Adam: "It sounded a bit loud for such 1 little hammer." Hammer Pounding Sounding Katherine: "Adam, somebody's really hammering." Bulk, Skull and Jerome show up and Bulk is holiding up a real hammer. Bulk: "Well I say we are, the juice bar's sign keeps falling right off and we need to hammer in all of the nails." Skull: "That's exactly right." Jerome: "Now, everybody, listen up, we need to hammer up the juice bar's sign just as tight as a pirate's treasure chest or I might go outta business." Tommy: "Wait, you want all of us to nail that sign up on the walls?" Jerome: "That's exactly right, Tommy." Tanya: "So it'll be easier to get all of us worked up to death? I don't think so." Jerome: "I promised not to give all of you too much work this time." Justin: "Come on, you guys, let's hammer up that sign on the juice bar's walls." The 6 Ranger Teens along with Bulk, Skull and Jerome hammer up the sign on the juice bar's walls. Rocky: "There, it'll be safe and seucre." The super villains' sub-craft Divatox: (looking right through the parascope) "So the Turbo Rangers along with Farkus and Eugene are putting up a sign on the juice bar's walls, well, I think we know exactly what to do with Farkus and Eugene." Divatox: (moving away from the parascope) "Elgar!" Elgar: "Yes, Auntie D?" Divatox: "I want you to go out there and use the creature transformer to transform Farkus and Eugene into chimpanzees." Elgar: "You got it, Auntie D." Elgar goes off on his evil mission quest. Back outside the Youth Center Gym and Juice Bar Elgar: "Finally, now's my chance." Jerome: "Farkus! Eugene! Get outta here! Run away for your entire lives!" Bulk: "Skull, look, it's-" Bulk and Skull: "Elgar! AAAAAAAAAAH!" Bulk and Skull are now doing crazy martial arts karate moves. Skull: "What do you need to say for yourself, Elgar?!?" Elgar: "I say you both lose." Zap Bulk and Skull are now transformed into chimpanzees. Elgar: "The deed is finished, now I'm going back to the sub-craft." Elgar goes right back to the super villains' sub-craft. Bulk Chimp: "Hey, Skull, look at your reflection in the mirror, do you notice anything different about us?" Skull Chimp: "Let's take 1 good look, Bulk." The Bulk and Skull chimps look at their reflectons in the mirror. Bulk Chimp: "Holy banana chips, we've been transformed into monkeys!" Skull Chimp: "Not good, this is so not good!" Fade to another black screen....... Disney Channel Announcer: "Don't go away, 'cause All-New Power Rangers Turbo will be right back, right after these commercial breaks." Commercial Break Number 1 Commercial Break Number 2 Disney Channel Announcer: "And now, back to All-New Power Rangers Turbo, right here, on Disney Channel." Scene 2: Outside the Angel Grove city streets Rocky: "Are there any reports about a giant monster attack?" Tommy: "No, Rocky, how 'bout you, Justin?" Justin: "Not another clue." Yelling In Annoyance Adam: "What is it? what's going on? what happened?" Mr. Caplan: "Crazy chimpanzees!" Justin: "Did Mr. Caplan just say crazy chimpanzees?" Katherine: "As in more than just 1?" Bulk Chimp: "Look at me!" Skull Chimp: "Look at us go!" Tanya: "Oh those chimps look just like Bulk and Skull." Justin: "Aw man, Elgar must've transformed them." Rocky: "Bulk and Skull chimps? that's very disturbing." Katherine: "We better teleport to the Power Chamber and tell Zordon and Alpha what just happened." Tommy: "Right, Katherine, come on, Bulk, come on, Skull, we're gonna have Alpha try and figure out some ways to transform you guys back into your original human selves again." Bulk Chimp: "Thanks a bunch." Skull Chimp: "We're tired of doing this monkey business." The 6 Ranger Teens along with the Bulk and Skull Chimps teleport themselves to the Power Chamber. Cut back to Divatox and her evil army....... Divatox: "So, Elgar, did you do what I asked you to do?" Elgar: "I sure did, Auntie D, now for the next plan." Divatox: "Very well then, I will send out a new giant monster named Alkasar." Porto: "Brilliant idea." Rygog: "Splendid plan." Divatox summons up Alkasar who appears in the Angel Grove city streets. Alkasar: "Let's get ready to fight it off." Inside the Power Chamber Rocky: "Zordon, Alpha, something happened to Bulk and Skull." Justin: "They got transformed into chimpanzees by Elgar." Signal Wailing Zordon: :"Alpha, please locate who's attacking on the viewing globe." Alpha 5: "Right, Zordon, you got it." Alpha 5 turns on the viewing globe and sees Alkasar attacking the city streets. Tanya: "Oh my word, who is that evil giant monster?" Zordon: "This evil giant monster's name is Alkasar, 1 of Divatox's monsters, it must be defeated right away." Tommy: "Exactly right, we'll go out there and defeat him." Adam: "Alpha, you stay right here with Bulk and Skull and try and figure out some ways to transform them back into their original human selves again." The 6 Ranger Teens teleport themselves to the Angel Grove city streets. Back outside the Angel Grove city streets Alkasar: "I see you now." Rocky: "Look, there's Alkasar." Tanya: "Let's go right into action and destroy him." Adam: "Exactly right, you guys." Tommy: "Shift into Turbo!" The Turbo morph sequence begins. Justin: "Mountain Blaster, Turbo power!" Justin morphs into the Blue Turbo Ranger. Adam: "Desert Thunder, Turbo power!" Adam morphs into the Green Turbo Ranger. Katherine: "Wind Chaser, Turbo power!" Katherine morphs into the Pink Turbo Ranger. Tanya: "Dune Star, Turbo power!" Tanya morphs into the Yellow Turbo Ranger. Tommy: "Red Lightning, Turbo power!" Tommy morphs into the Red Turbo Ranger. Rocky: "Firestorm, Turbo power!" Rocky morphs into the White Turbo Ranger. The 6 Turbo Rangers go right out into action to fight against Alkasar. Alkasar: "Here I come, Turbo Rangers." Adam/Green Turbo Ranger: "Not so fast, Alkasar!" Tommy/Red Turbo Ranger: "Turbo Lightning Sword!" Adam/Green Turbo Ranger: "Turbo Thunder Cannon!" Justin/Blue Turbo Ranger: "Turbo Blade!" Katherine/Pink Turbo Ranger: "Turbo Wind Fire!" Tanya/Yellow Turbo Ranger: "Turbo Star Chargers!" Rocky/White Turbo Ranger: "Turbo Fire Sword!" The Turbo Rangers weapons strike Alkasar, but Alkasar backs away from their attack moves. Rocky/White Turbo Ranger: "He's super powerful." Tommy/Red Turbo Ranger: "We need the Super Turbo Zords right away." The 6 Super Turbo Zords show up and the 6 Turbo Rangers go right inside of them. * Tommy/Red Turbo Ranger inside Red Lightning * Adam/Green Turbo Ranger inside Desert Thunder * Justin/Blue Turbo Ranger inside Mountain Blaster * Katherine/Pink Turbo Ranger inside Wind Chaser * Tanya/Yellow Turbo Ranger inside Dune Star * Rocky/White Turbo Ranger inside Firestorm Justin/Blue Turbo Ranger: "Alright, you guys, let's see what we can do." The 6 Turbo Rangers inside the 6 Super Turbo Zords begin shooting their lasers at Alkasar, but to no avail. Tanya/Yellow Turbo Ranger: "He's too powerful." Rocky/White Turbo Ranger: "We need Super Turbo Megazord power, right now." All 6 Turbo Rangers: "Super Turbo Megazord, now's the time!" Mountain Blaster transforms into the Super Turbo Megazord's torso and upper legs, Dune Star transforms into the Super Turbo Megazord's left lower leg, Desert Thunder transforms into the Super Turbo Megazord's right lower leg, Wind Chaser transforms into the Super Turbo Megazord's arms and hands, Red Lightning transforms into the Super Turbo Megazord's upper torso. Rocky/White Turbo Ranger: "Firestorm, locked on." The Super Turbo Megazord's face is now revealed. Tommy/Red Turbo Ranger: "Alright, you guys, let's blast this monster outta here!" The 6 Turbo Rangers inside the Super Turbo Megazord begin fighting against Alkasar. All 6 Turbo Rangers: "Super Turbo Megazord Turbo blast!" The Turbo blast hits Alkasar directly in the chest. Alkasar: "Bye, bye." Alkasar is now defeated. Justin/Blue Turbo Ranger: "Alright, we did it, we defeated him!" Adam/Green Turbo Ranger: "Now we can go back to the Power Chamber and see if Alpha finally figured out how to transform Bulk and Skull back into their original human selves again." Back inside the super villains' sub-craft Divatox: "I still can't believe those Turbo Rangers fell for it again!" Elgar: "Look on the other side, Auntie D, at least it's silent again." Divatox: "Right now, the only things I want silent, ARE YOUR MOUTHS!" Back inside the Power Chamber Katherine: "Alpha, did you finally figure out how to transform Bulk and Skull back into their original human selves again?" Alpha 5: "I sure did, Rangers, the Ultimate Potion of Healing." Alpha 5 sprays the Ultimate Potion of Healing on the Bulk and Skull Chimps. Justin: "Whoa, they're glowing brightly." Rocky: "I sure hope this works." Suddenly Bulk and Skull are back to their original human selves again. Bulk: "Alright, we're back to our original selves again!" Skull: "This is fantastic, we're not monkeys any longer!" Bulk: "We're no longer chimpanzees, this is super thrilling!" Zordon: "Congratulations, fellow Rangers, Alkasar has been defeated and Bulk and Skull are back to their original human selves again." Tanya: "Come on, you guys, let's take Bulk and Skull back to the Youth Center Gym and Juice Bar right before Jerome finds out where they've been." The 6 Ranger Teens along with Bulk and Skull teleport themselves back to the Youth Center Gym and Juice Bar. Scene 3: Back at the Youth Center Gym and Juice Bar Bulk: "Boy, Skull, we would've been monkeying around if it weren't for Alpha 5." Skull: "We sure were hairy looking dudes." Jerome: "Farkus, Eugene, it's good to see you guys back to your human selves again." Category:All-New Power Rangers Turbo season 1 transcripts